


At the beach

by purplefox



Series: KakaNaru week 2016 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Not Kakashi's idea of a vacation but it is better than none





	

There were worse places to have a vacation and worse people to have it with. Of course having the other teams accompany him of his week off was not his idea… although having any other person but himself be with him on his week off had never been his plan in the first place he was willing to accept it.

When the Hokage had finally decided to give them a break this had not been in his plans. He had planned on some reading, a little soaking at the hot springs while he was able and maybe if he was up to it pull a few tricks on some the newer ANBU members. Loosen them up a bit.

Still, a few days at the beach with his team? Not the worst thing to happen. Not his first choice certainly but it was not last on the list either. But having teams 8 and 10 tag along… not exactly his idea of a good time either.

Although Asuma looked amused and Kurenai looked a little regretful of the situation there was nothing they could do. At least they were there to prevent things getting too out of control. Which meant it was a good thing that Team Gai had not come along. Even though their subordinates had become Chuunins long ago some of them had their impulsive sides. Gai and Lee would be like throwing a match on a mountain of oil.

And this was supposed to be a vacation in the first place.

So Konoha shinobi at the beach, there was a joke about for that somewhere. And he had to find a way to ditch his cute subordinates at night so he could get some swimming done. Kakashi glanced at the wooden inn they had booked then exchanged a look with Asuma.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the water Kakashi.” Asuma grinned around his cigarette and Kakashi allowed himself a small sigh. “Don’t worry.” Asuma’s hand clapped him on his shoulder firmly. “I’ll leave the slouching on the sand to Shikamaru this time around.”

“I’ll make myself scarce at dusk.” Kakashi replied dryly, he chuckled at the light flush that ran across Asuma’s cheeks. “I don’t even want to know.” Kurenai ignored them both her hands on her hips as she watched Hinata and Shino enter the inn. Kiba was with Naruto, Kakashi did not have to strain to hear the two of them arguing.

Kakashi was able to help his thoughts wandering to whether or not the inn would be able to contain all the energy their group had. He doubted Sasuke would do more than laze away or train. Sakura would swim and she would drag Ino with her and Naruto it was better not to guess and just accept whatever happened.

He glanced back at Naruto in time to see the blonde give a small relieved sigh as he stretched. Kakashi’s gaze slid down Naruto’s throat to settle at Naruto’s chest before he looked back at the inn. Not a vacation he would have planned for himself but it was not the worst out there.

X

They had separate rooms more thanks to their status than any other reason. Sometime along the line some other Konoha group had done a good deed placing Konoha in the owner’s heart in a good way. Kakashi was not complaining, he really liked that they got separate rooms for less. The beach was not his idea in the first place, still it would make leaving to swim at night easier if he was not sharing a room.

He had thought Asuma would have gone for double rooms at the very least but as usual Asuma continued to confuse him with his actions.

It was nice that he could still be confused and mislead at this late state.

Kakashi’s bag sat in the corner nearest to the door the only thing of his in the room. The curtains waved gently in the breeze, with each flutter of the green curtains Kakashi felt beckoned to the window. He answered the call just in time to see a flash of yellow outside.

He smiled at the soft laughter that came from down below, children from the inn was his best guess. Naruto was still in his Chuunin clothes and his back as he knelt among the children warmed his heart. He would never get over seeing Naruto with children.

After such a lonely childhood, that Naruto could be so loving and understanding to those around him never failed to capture him. He doubted Naruto knew how he usually looked, a mixture of shy and touched. No matter how long it had been, Naruto would never be used to others liking him. He was always humble when it came to others affections.

When he thought of the reason for that he was unsure whether he should be sad or not. It was Naruto’s hardships that had turned him to the kind hearted shinobi he was currently but Kakashi could not help but wonder what kind of shinobi Naruto would have been if Kushina and Minato had been around to push and guide him. It was a sad but good thought of his.

Still he was happier looking at the current Naruto than to have wishful thoughts over a possible one.

X

The smell of the sea was strong in his nostrils along with the smell of frying fish it was more than a little distracting. Kakashi glanced up from his book from time to time to find his group. Sasuke had not moved from his hammock that he had set up in the nearest group of trees by the rockier shore, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had disappeared in the direction of the food stalls and Kakashi highly doubted they would be back anytime soon.

Asuma had gotten Chouji to accompany him in the water and even more surprisingly Shikamaru and Shino. The game they had half-heartedly started had grown more serious the longer Kurenai played. The only good Kakashi could foresee in that direction was Shino developing a tan.

Of course the most energy was a little further down. The laughter was far louder than it should be for two people. Kakashi’s eyes trailed over the two horsing around in the water and shook his head at the loud splash before he returned to his book.

Of course the strangled yelp made his eye dart to the two again just in time to watch Kiba splash away laughing and in time to see Naruto rise from the water with a curse. His fingers paused on the page of his book as Naruto shoved his hair back with an angry jerk of his hand.

The sun made the water droplets on Naruto’s body shine and Kakashi lost his breath for a few moments as he watched the water slide over Naruto’s upper body as the young Chuunin got to his feet once more. Another loud curse involving Kiba and Naruto sighed before he shook his head furiously, when done Kakashi’s breath caught at how Naruto raked his hair back with his hand again.

His gaze shifted to the tanned toned body, not a single scar thanks to the ninetails and Kakashi felt more than grateful in that moment. He shifted slowly in order to ignore the light want that had taken over his body as he watched how Naruto’s eyes darkened as he glanced around the beach.

Kiba stumbled out the water with a loud laugh and the look that overcame Naruto before he made a dash for shore made Kakashi shift yet again. The sight of blue eyes darkening and the slight tilt up that Naruto’s lips had done. Signs of a hunter, the sign that the hunt was on. Kakashi had never suspected that such a look would have such an impact on him.

X

The smell of the sea was all over Naruto, Kakashi lowered his book slightly and eyed the blonde from his spot in the shade. He had been thankful that the outdoor shop had not had many customers but as he sat on the wooden bench and eyed Naruto as the boy took a break from playing in the sea to eat a popsicle he wondered on the wisdom in his choice of revenue.

Normally he would not be bothered, in any other circumstances he was certain he would have given Naruto an amused once over before returning to his book. Maybe a wary ear out for any tricks or pranks Naruto wanted to pull because Naruto was no longer the fumbling genin he had been before. He was no longer the boy Kakashi could easy prank and hold at bay while reading his book. Naruto was his equal that demanded and deserved his respect and attention.

Which made it so much fun and yet so much harder to keep ahead of Naruto’s tricks. He had easily deflected Naruto’s numerous attempts to get him out his mask once they got to the seaside. Kakashi was impressed that even after all those years Naruto was still hardhead trying.

It was why Kakashi enjoyed denying Naruto so much.

But things were different now, he no longer saw his former student and future boss he saw a friend and a man. When he picked up the smell of sea on Naruto he lingered over the way the scent melded almost perfectly with Naruto’s natural scent.

All dangerous things to linger on. There was nothing he could do except maybe blame it on the heat. A loud sigh almost startled him and he turned in time to watch Naruto casually throw the popsicle stick away. The stick sailed through the air gracefully before it fell into the nearest bin. Naruto stretched the moment the stick fell in safely and Kakashi’s breath caught as he watched the muscles move and shift under tanned skin, Naruto’s skin beckoned temptingly and Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek to make his thoughts get back on track.

A little harshly he flipped the page of his book even though he had not read the page before, he had even forgotten where exactly he had been reading but there was no way he would flip the page back to the previous page.

X

The sunscreen he was slathered in was good for his skin but Kakashi felt as though it had lied about being an insect repellent. Usually those creatures did not bother him but as he sat in the afternoon shade and chased away yet another hopeful mosquito aiming for his ankles he knew when to give up.

His main concern was not burning or even tanning as it would be uneven. He could live with being bitten but he just did not want to. Necessity was the life of shinobi along with endurance but he was on vacation. He wanted to be spoiled a little.

A slap and a yelp made his gaze dart to the beach. Naruto held his right side with a slightly pained expression while Ino looked at her clasped hands in a mixture of disgust and awe. There was no doubt the others were being bothered too.

Naruto’s hand lightly drifted away from wherever Ino had caught the offending insect and Kakashi found his gaze locked on Naruto’s ribs, tanned skin and carefully scanned muscle he caught himself when his gaze slide slowly to the blonde’s stomach. He knew that eventually his gaze would slide down.

X

Naruto found enjoyment in such simple things, it never failed to make Kakashi wistful. The others had retreated to the inn for drinks food or other entertainment but Naruto had remained. Kakashi remained under his umbrella and watched as Naruto paced the shore occasionally digging in the sand or in the water for shells.

Naruto’s chuckled to himself, his soft exclamations on finding living creatures whether in the shells or after the shells floated to where Kakashi sat and he was unable to focus on anything else. His book was long forgotten, instead he watched Naruto’s little gathering mission.

When Naruto had gathered enough to his satisfaction the evening had set in along with a change of temperature. When Naruto tottered over his hands full to overflowing and dumped the entire load on Kakashi’s blanket he was unable to focus on anything than Naruto’s blue eyes as they sparkled with his joy.

X

Pranksters had plenty of talents and when he watched Naruto’s hands move steadily and with surety Kakashi knew he did not know all of Naruto’s talents and gifts. Most of Naruto’s pranks had been expertly done in the past, showed that Naruto possessed knowledge and insight yet when he watched Naruto efficiently craft using the shells he had gotten earlier he was unable to help himself.

Naruto smelled like the sea, salty, foreign and at the same time compelling. Where he sat on the table by the inn with the evening light his only guide, hunched over his creation he looked like a mythical man of the sea himself. Shells scattered around him, tools by his hands and soft materials wrapped around his upper arms.

Kakashi had never been one to get caught up in watching someone crafting but as Naruto’s hands moved he was unable to look anywhere else. His book stayed open in his hand the page the same as it had been since Naruto had sat at the table.

The only pause he gave himself was when Naruto moved to wipe away a bead of sweat on his forehead or to rummage around in his bag for yet another tool and only then did Kakashi’s gaze shift.

So he could focus on Naruto’s hands or on his face. The steady hands, the dark blue eyes focused on the work and the aura that surrounded Naruto. He knew he was being strange but Naruto did not say anything so he said nothing either. They sat there together the sound of the waves the only real sound besides the sound of the tools Naruto used and there was nothing wrong with that.

Other than the tension in himself, Kakashi found the entire thing soothing.

X

Night was a relief, Kakashi slipped away from the inn and his group to seek out the small rock pool he had read about in the inn guide. At night the pool was filled to the brim with sea water from the tide, not the challenge of the sea but it was fine for a night dip once one was careful.

It was big enough for him to relax if he had wanted to and certainly big enough for him to do a bit of swimming provided he did not go overboard. It was a relief to get out of his mission standard clothes and slip into the cool water.

Well, cold was a better word for it but it still felt nice. Kakashi took a deep breath before he allowed himself to sink. He knew water filtered in from the crack in the rock that led to the sea but he knew that there was another path through the bottom. His hands brushed the solid rock as he explored beneath the water.

He was not close to his limit but Kakashi stopped a good distant down so that he could instead look at the way back up, the water was a dark blue with only the moon glinting at the far top of the water. The only sound was the water in his ears and Kakashi had to admit that he felt calm and complete.

He had enjoyed his time with the others and having them around but the silence underwater was good too. A flash of grey caught his attention and he turned to see a small school of fish darting away from him. He guessed he had disturbed them somehow.

Kakashi shifted once more before he started the trip back up to the surface.

X

He had slicked back his hair from his face and taken a relieved breath before he realized that he was not alone. He froze before he recognized the stilled figure by the edge of the rock pool. The moon slid over Naruto’s hair and Kakashi winced before he lowered himself in the pool again.

It was hard not to be aware of the fact that he was naked with the stunned look on Naruto’s face. Kakashi judged the distance away from his clothes before he allowed himself a moment to consider using sneaky shinobi tactics to get to his clothes. Then he dismissed them just as quickly as they had come to him.

“I wanted to give it to you since I was finished it.” Naruto mumbled and the way he spoke, slow and obviously embarrassed made Kakashi inwardly groan even as he looked at the item cradled in Naruto’s grip. “I thought it was cute and funny too since well… you know but…” Naruto swallowed and Kakashi blinked when he recognized the shells from before.

Except that it was now a seashell crown, complete with what he knew had to be netting from somewhere that was supposed to be seaweed or maybe algae. Kakashi could only hope Naruto had not destroyed his own shirt to make it. Yet he was unable to stop the smile that formed on his face when he saw the gift.

“Thank you.” He said softly before he threw away his modestly and dignity and rose out the water to claim the crown. He could brazen it out. He smiled again when he removed the crown from Naruto’s shaky hands, his hands were wet but he carefully balanced the crown on his head and smiled at Naruto. “Does this make me a mermaid prince?”

Something crossed through Naruto’s gaze at his words. Something too quick to be identified but if Kakashi’s thoughts had not been going into dangerous territories since they got to the beach he would have never spotted it. As it was something went through Naruto’s gaze before his customary happy smile spread across his face.

“Perfect.” A high flush rode on Naruto’s cheeks and it took sheer will for Kakashi not to have his body to flush whenever Naruto’s eyes dipped below chest level. Kakashi allowed himself to give a small hum of happiness before he retreated back into the pool. He wasted a few moments deciding whether to remove the crown or risk losing it when a splash caught his attention.

He whirled around but only caught the sight of clothes scattered at the rocky’s edge in Naruto’s typical disarray. He eyed the water for a few moments before he caught the glint of yellow below the surface. Naruto’s gasp when he resurfaced echoed the area but Kakashi’s attention was riveted by Naruto’s tanned chest and the way the blonde shoved his hair back after he had resurfaced.

Kakashi remained frozen for a good few moments his hands stuck to the seashell crown as he watched the vision before him. His hands lowered from the crown and Kakashi spent another moment staring before Naruto flashed him a smile.

It was the smile that made him move forward, he had no idea what his intention had been but when his hands wrapped around Naruto’s neck as they treaded water together and Naruto’s hands rested cautiously on his chest he had been struck with such strong want his breath had hitched before he leaned forward.

Naruto’s lips were soft, that was all that filled his mind when he deepened the kiss, soft and he could taste the salt from the water but it made Kakashi want to continue. He drew back and when Naruto’s eyes reopened he almost moaned at how dark Naruto’s eyes were. When Naruto was the one to lean forward Kakashi’s eyes drifted closed before they few open at the soft snort of laughter Naruto released.

“What?” He asked when he pulled back.

“Nothing much.” Naruto sniggered with his gaze locked above Kakashi’s eyes. “Just… I knew your face would be pretty enough to be otherworldly but it just hit me you could be merpeople royalty. Especially with the crown.”

“You made it.” Kakashi pointed out.

“I know.” Naruto grinned and the laugh the man gave caused laughter in Kakashi as well before he easily dragged Naruto closer to him so they were chest to chest.

“So you’re saying you’re in danger in being swept away to my kingdom?” He asked softly against Naruto’s neck. He savoured the shiver he got in response and pressed a soft kiss to the vein in Naruto’s neck. He pulled back in time to watch the hungry look spread across Naruto’s face. When Naruto reached for him to pull him closer he went gladly.


End file.
